Packaged semiconductor dies, including memory chips, microprocessor chips, and imager chips, typically include a semiconductor die mounted on a substrate and (optionally) encased in a protective covering (e.g., a molded material, encapsulant, plastic, etc.). The semiconductor die includes functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, and/or imager devices, as well as bond pads electrically connected to these functional features. The bond pads can be electrically connected to outside terminals to allow the semiconductor die to be connected to other devices (e.g., higher level circuitry).
During a conventional manufacturing process, many semiconductor dies are manufactured together on a semiconductor wafer, which is then singulated or diced to form individual dies. Frequently, the semiconductor wafer is too thin for processing steps to be carried out on the semiconductor wafer alone, so a carrier is temporarily bonded to the semiconductor wafer. The carrier supports the semiconductor wafer and provides a means for handling the semiconductor wafer during processing. After processing is finished on the semiconductor wafer, the carrier is debonded by, for example, inserting a blade between the carrier and the semiconductor wafer to initiate debonding, and then mechanically separating the carrier from the semiconductor wafer. One drawback with the foregoing technique is that the blade used to initiate debonding of the carrier can damage the carrier and/or the semiconductor device if it is not precisely positioned to contact only the interface between the carrier and the semiconductor device. Another drawback is that the blade must be periodically cleaned and/or replaced.